


Please Give Me Your Name

by crisis_never_averted



Series: wholesome week 2 [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friendship, Gen, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), a lot of friendship, awkward moments, i spent a while on it, platonic things are pog, please enjoy it, slight language, thank you omegaverz for proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisis_never_averted/pseuds/crisis_never_averted
Summary: Written for Wholesome Week 2Day 3 topic: Coffee Shop AUTommy visits a new cafe, but struggles with getting one particular waiter's name. His obstacles include a construction machine, a ball-shaped dessert, the lack of identification, a purple boy, and packets of sugar.Aka, five times Tommy fails in getting Tubbo's name and one time he accidentally succeeds.Written in the 5+1 format.
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80 & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Minx | JustaMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: wholesome week 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931524
Comments: 7
Kudos: 306
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Please Give Me Your Name

**I.**

Standing in a pair of jeans, a green polo, black shoes, and a dark green apron, the brunette sighed as he stood around the empty cafe, hoping that someone would walk in as he absentmindedly went to sort the cups again. It was his first day working at his uncle's cafe, after all, and he wanted it to go decently well.

Suddenly, one of the machines on the opposite side of the street released a loud whirring noise that blasted through the boy's eardrums. Ah, the construction company. He winced, rubbing at the sides of his head in pain.

As he was pondering over what to do next, the bell above the door chimed. The brunette looked up to see a tall, long-limbed, blond teen standing at the door, clad in a red and white shirt, jeans, and a pair of old sneakers.

"Hello!" the brown-haired teen greeted. "Welcome to Phil's Cafe, what would you like to order?"

The blond glanced up at the menu before saying, "A mocha caramel latte. I'll drink it outside."

The shorter teen nodded. "Alright, one mocha caramel latte, coming right up. What's your name?"

"Tommy," the taller boy responded. "What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm T-" The machine over the street whirred once more, and all Tommy could see was the movement of the brunette's mouth. "I'll have your drink in a bit!"

Tommy was left blinking at where the shorter once stood, slightly confused.

After a few minutes, Tommy had received his drink, paid for it, and left the building, content because he had assumed he wouldn't see the boy again.

  
  


**II.**

Tommy walked into the cafe and immediately saw the same brunette that was there last time. (The same boy that he hadn't gotten the name of.)

He took out his phone to send a quick message to one of his friends and pocketed the device, then walked up to the register, casually calling out, "Hey, can I have a cake pop and a caramel macchiato?"

The brown-eyed boy nodded, grabbing a napkin to pick a cake pop and give it to Tommy.

"By the way," Tommy began, suddenly fully focused. "Please give me your name."

"I thought I already introduced myself to you… huh," the boy pondered. "Either way, my name is Tu-  _ AH!" _

As the teen was handing over the cake pop by the stick that was in it, he dropped it and the ball of sugar crumbled all over the countertop. 

Immediately forgetting what he originally was going to say, he quickly grabbed another cake pop, gave it to Tommy, then grabbed a few more napkins to clean up the mess. "I'm so sorry! Please give me a few minutes, and I'll have your drink soon!"

And with that, the mysterious brunette disappeared once more, and Tommy was left blinking in astonishment at where the server once stood.

Just like last time, a few minutes later Tommy was leaving with his drink in hand.

Once again, the boy remained anonymous to the blond.

  
  


**III** . 

This time, Tommy stepped into the cafe with a mission. A mission to get the server's name. Maybe, instead of asking for the boy's  _ name _ , he could look for the  _ nametag _ .  _ Surely _ the people at "Phil's Cafe" had name tags, right? It was a staple of every cafe in Craftia, so Tommy was  _ positive _ that there would be a nametag he could look at.

After all, once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, but  _ three _ times of being thwarted in his plans to get a name? Not gonna happen.

Tommy scanned the cafe, looking for the particular brunette he was seeking, spotting the boy cleaning up one of the tables.

The shorter boy looked up after he heard the bell chime, and chirped out the customary greeting. "Hello! Welcome back to Phil's Cafe, please wait a moment so I can take your order."

_ This was it. IT WAS TIME. _

Tommy would finally figure out the waiter's name, and he felt smug in his victory as the brown-eyed teen stepped behind the register.

He stepped forward, and casually spoke, "I'd like an espresso, please," and glanced down.

...There was no nametag. Maybe he missed it on the first glance, so he looked down again and proceeded to do a double take because  _ there were no nametags.  _

"Uh, do you guys not wear nametags?" Tommy asked.

The boy behind the counter blinked at him. "No, all of us know each other already, and there's only a couple of us, so nametags aren't needed."

Horrified at yet another failure, Tommy could only numbly receive his coffee, pay for it, and walk out the cafe door, sour at yet another defeat.

After a couple of minutes, he had to throw away his drink, as he couldn't even taste it due to the bitter flavor of failure in the back of his throat.

(The poor brunette was confused as to why Tommy, who had just left, was staring at his shirt with such horror. He had checked multiple times that his shirt was clean, and he had remembered to button up his shirt this morning. Was there a stain on it? He wasn't sure. Strange.)

  
  


**IV.**

Tommy stood outside of the cafe doors for a bit, giving himself a pep talk.

"Alright, Tommy," the blond muttered. "You are gonna  _ march _ in there, get his name, then get out. You will take no mercy, give no excuses, and you will finally get-"

"Hey Tommy!" a bright voice called.

Tommy looked up from where he was hunched over at the entrance, meeting the familiar, purple eyes of one particular Minecitizen, who just so happened to be very versed in one of the most popular game tournaments.  _ Purpled.  _ Who, strangely enough, was wearing his Bedwars hoodie, the same hoodie that he would only wear to said tournaments.

"Yo, how've you been?" Purpled cheerily asked, pushing the door open in front of Tommy and dragging him inside by the wrist, seemingly in a hurry despite his laid-back attitude.

"Eh, decent," Tommy quickly replied, grasping for straws at how he would ask the unknown teen for his name with  _ Purpled _ there, who would chat with him at any given chance.

Once Purpled spotted the brunette, he called out his order. "Hey, can I have a black coffee? Just put nothing in it, only the coffee. Tommy, you want anything?" he asked, turning to the other blond.

Tommy turned to the green-shirted boy, inhaled, then recited his statement. "I'd like a frappuccino and your-"

All of a sudden, a man with half-black and half-white dyed hair burst in, asymmetrically colored eyes alight with panic and his headset left askew. He was breathing heavily, examining the cafe until his eyes landed on the purple-eyed boy wearing his signature violet hoodie.

(On the inside, Tommy had begun to collapse in despair. He was failing one of the simplest missions of all time! On top of that,  _ he was failing it repeatedly! _ )

" _ Purpled! _ " the man bellowed. "You left me to handle the Bedwars paperwork  _ again _ ! How many times do I have to tell you,  _ both _ of us have to be there for it to be a proper collab!"

The man pulled out a pen and a roll of papers from an inside pocket, unfurling the papers to reveal a thick, maybe 30-page stack of documents. He wore an unpleasant expression. "Because you  _ ran out of the building _ and had to make things more difficult, we ended up getting even. More.  _ Paperwork. _ "

Tommy watched as Purpled nervously glanced back and forth, searching for an exit. "Woah, Gamerboy80, it's not what you think-"

The man, now dubbed  _ Gamerboy80,  _ continued yelling. "I had to handle  _ ALL  _ of the paperwork, and you just- just  _ leave _ and go on a date! Purpled,  _ what the frick _ !?"

As Purpled was trying to spout excuses, the green-themed teen had walked over to hand Tommy both of the drinks, accepting the cash and walking away to put it into the register.

On any other day, Tommy would've been laughing at the interaction between Purpled and his mentor, but once more, he could only taste the bitter flavor of failure even as he sipped the frappuccino.

  
  


**V.**

Tommy stood at the entrance of the cafe, solemn. He swore to himself, that finally, _ finally _ he would get the teen's name. He straightened his posture, took a deep breath, walked in and began to say, "Look, I know this sounds awfully rude but-"

"Y'know, whatever you're about to say, I recommend you don't say it," came a snarky,  _ female _ voice with a heavy, unplacable accent.

Tommy looked up, directly into the eyes of an intense-looking barista with sharp, dramatic makeup.  _ Fuck. _

Tommy, dumbfounded, began to question to woman. "Wh- What?" 

The  _ woman _ raised  _ her _ eyebrow. "I said what I said. I recommend you don't say it, if you're gonna be rude."

Tommy took a few seconds to gather his composure. "Alright, I wasn't looking for  _ you,  _ I was looking for a teenager, about my age, brown hair, brown eyes-?"

"Oh," the lady nodded. "Well if you're gonna be an asshole to him, then  _ get out _ ."

Tommy blinked. "...What?"

"I  _ said,  _ if you're gonna be an asshole to the only good part of this cafe,  _ get out _ ," the woman enunciated. 

Tommy started to rapidly gesture. "Wait, wait! I wasn't going to-" he got cut off as he had to dodge a packet of sugar. Then another.

Finally, he was forced to leave due to a particularly irate woman, another loss weighing heavily on his shoulders.

  
  


**V + I.**

Tommy tiredly trudged through the entrance of the cafe, calling out a half-hearted, "One iced coffee, please," as he took a seat at one of the available tables, putting his head into his hands.

He barely acknowledged the voice of the boy he was seeking the name of, which said, "Alright, an iced coffee it is!"

After a few minutes, Tommy heard the  _ clink _ of a glass being set down in front of him.

After a couple of seconds, the voice rang out again, "Hey, Tommy, you alright?"

Tommy raised his head to look into the eyes of the brunette, a small feeling in his chest telling him to  _ ask the question and ask it now. _

He opened his mouth, about to recite the line he was  _ so desperately _ trying to tell the boy when a sugar packet hit him in the side of the head.

He turned to meet the eyes of the same woman from the other day, and he could only despair over his current state.

"Wha-" sounded the brunette from beside him. " _ Minx,  _ you can't just-  _ attack _ a customer!"

"Yes I can," the newly named  _ Minx _ drawled. "This is the one I was telling you about earlier, kid, the one that was going to be rude to you."

The green-themed teen frowned. "Tommy isn't like that, I mean sure he has crazy friends, but he's a nice person, right?"

And with that, the boy turned to the flat-faced Tommy, who had resigned himself to never getting the brunette's name.

"Ugh," Minx scoffed. " _ Tubbo, _ you need to start standing up for yourself, you've got to-"

" _ Wait, _ " Tommy stopped Minx. His expression shifted from a bored one to an absolutely gobsmacked face. He turned to the brunette. " _ TUBBO _ !?"

The newly-labelled  _ Tubbo _ nodded, eyebrows creasing in confusion. "Uhm. Yeah. My name is Tubbo."

Tommy harshly stood up, pushing his chair back and marching over to put his hands on Tubbo's ( _ Tubbo! _ ) shoulders and look him in the eye.

" _ You, _ " Tommy practically breathed. He released  _ Tubbo _ and stepped back, looking the green-shirted teen up and down. Finally, he exploded.

"I've been searching for your name, for  _ weeks _ !" Tommy yelled, throwing his arms into the air from frustration. He began to rapidly gesticulate with his arms. 

"First the construction machine,  _ then _ you dropped the cake pop, then you didn't have any  _ nametags _ , then that  _ fucker _ Purpled, then last but not least that- THAT CRAZY WOMAN!" Tommy screeched.

Despite Minx's very loud protests about being referred to as a "crazy woman," Tubbo gave it a bit of thought and nodded. "That makes sense. No wonder you seemed so frustrated the last few times you came here, you were trying to get my name."

Tommy let out a huff of air. "Yeah, but now I know it. That's pretty Pog, at least," he admitted.

Tubbo glanced at Tommy, then to Minx, who had given up and moved back behind the register. "Well, what are you gonna do now?" Tubbo asked.

"...We're trading usernames," Tommy eventually decided. "Then we can try out the new Hypixel Skyblock update together."

Tubbo nodded once more. "Alright, sounds good. Are you alright now, though?"

Tommy snorted, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. "Yeah,  _ now  _ I am, cause I finally got your fucking  _ name. _ "

.

.

.

_ IV EXTRA. _

Purpled nervously laughed as he glanced between the paperwork, his mentor, and Tommy, who held the black coffee in one hand and the frappuccino in the other. Suddenly, Purpled got an idea.

"Hey, hey!" Purpled interrupted Eighty's rant. "First of all, I'm not dating Tommy, that's kinda weird because he's my friend. Second of all, I actually ordered you a drink while we were here. I was gonna bring it back."

The black-and-white-haired man raised an eyebrow. " _ Sure. Definitely. _ You know that's not gonna work on me, right?"

Purpled quickly snatched the coffee from Tommy's hands, holding the cup out in his mentor's direction.

...Who moved the paperwork out of the way as the coffee sloshed around in the cup. "Hey!" the man yelped. "Watch it, it'll get all over the paperwork and we'll have to fill it out  _ again. _ "

Purpled had a new idea now. He slowly walked around the man with the cup out in the headset-wearer's direction, ready to launch the contents of the cup at any given moment.

Eighty realized what the teen was about to do, and a mutinous tension overcame his usual plaintive expression. "Purpled?  _ Purpled, you better not- _ "

The moment Purpled opened the door, all hell broke loose as Purpled _hurled_ the cup into the nearest trashcan and bolted like his life depended on it, with Eighty right on his heels.

Poor Tubbo was left behind to process everything that just happened, absolutely bewildered.

.

.

.

(The iced coffee gets forgotten, but it's okay. The iced coffee was the price to pay for Tubbo's name.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, packets of sugar are always cool.  
> Minx is that one waitress you feel intimidated enough to tip extra to.   
> Writing this was an emotional rollercoaster, I went everywhere from seriously writing it to snickering while typing the fact I wrote Minx throwing SUGAR PACKETS.  
> Anyways, have a good day! Be safe everyone.


End file.
